Prussia's death
by TavvyTaurus
Summary: Three days after Prussia dissolves he experiences a few symptoms;weakness in body strength, weight loss, headachs, and chest pains. What's happening to him? Read to find to find out! And remember, Prussia is awesome! WARNING! Character death.


**A/N: I am so very very very very very very very sorry. Don't kill me! *hides behind Russia***

**Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, World Series, Beautiful World or any of the characters, it all belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

_1525-Prussia was founded_

For four hundred and twenty two years, I've been a country. An awesome country! But I'm not a country anymore. I guess you could say I'm human now? No. I'm not going to become a human just like that. Yet, I told my little brother I was. I'm no longer a country, and not human. What am I. Am I even gonna live any longer?

**AWESOMEAWESOMEAWESOME**

***Two days after Prussia dissolves***

Three I' clock. I was on West's couch, a bottle of unopened beer in hand. West wasn't home today. He was off at a world meeting. So I was alone until he got back. 'Vhy am I so sad? Vhat zhe hell?' Ever since I dissolved into Germany, I haven't been myself. I feel weak, my head started hurting, and I feel like crap! What's worse is my chest. It stated hurting at like 12 o' clock midnight or something.

I haven't told West any of this. Absolutely nothing. Well, except the weight loss. Of course he would notice me being three times skinnier. 'Maybe...maybe I'm...no! Zhat can't be happening to zhe awesome me! I'm too awesome!' My cheeks were wet from crying and my head started to hurt again. I dropped the bottle of beer, which shattered from impact.

"I'm not dieing!" I chocked out. "I-I'm going to live. I'm going to fucking live." My face buried in my hands, almost soaked with tears. I stayed like that for a while, quietly sobbing into my palms. I suddenly heard the door shut and I stopped. I whipped the tears from my eyes and cheeks quickly. Once my vision was clear, I saw West walking in.

"Guten tag, bruder. How vas your da-VHAT ZHE HELL HAPPENED TO MY FLOOR?!" I looked at the mess, totally forgetting about the shattered beer bottle. West's face was red from anger. I rolled my violet-red eyes, trying to ignore the pounding in my skull. I could hardly take it. The headaches, the chest pains, the weak feeling. I just wanted it all to be gone.

"It vas too cold and it slipped from my mien hand. Sorry. It vas totally un-awesome of me." I went to grab the broom and dust pan, only to be stopped by West grabbing my shoulder. "Did you eat anything today? If not, zhen I'm making you some vurst right now. And you'll eat it vith no arguments." West said sternly.

"Ja, ja. I ate some mettbrötchen earlier." I lied. I've had nothing to eat all day. I wasn't hungry at all.

West removed his hand off of my shoulder so I could get the broom and dust pan. He followed behind, most likely to retrieve the mop. The cleaning supplies was in the corner of the kitchen pantry, we took them and went back to start cleaning the pile of glass and puddle of beer.

"So how vas your day, East? Or should I even ask?" West started to make small talk.

"It vas awesome! Just like-"

"You. You alvays say zhat." West interrupted my "happy" and "hyper" response. But in truth, my day was horrible. I chuckled at his comment as I finished cleaning.

**Awesomeawesomeawesome**

Soon three o' clock turned into seven o' clock. It was dinner time. Italy came over, for the millionth time since I dissolved, and made pasta. West made some wurst, and I set the table up. Once everything was done, we sat down.

I was reaching for the wurst and pasta, trying to get as little as I can, but West intercepted my hand saying,"Just like yesterday, your getting twice the amount." He piled up two plates worth of past, and what looks like four helpings of wurst.

"Ve. You look really skinny, Prussia. You should eat all of the pasta." Italy said, mouthful of noodles.

"And zhe vurst." West added. I rolled my violet-red eyes as I chocked down the food.

**Awesomeawesomeawesome**

1:27 pm.

I was sweating, my head hurting more than ever, my chest felt like it was being stabbed. I sat on the edge of my bed mumbling curse words in German through my sobbing. "Bru-bruder.." I tried to call for my little brother, but instead saying it in hushed painful whispers. 'I-I-I knew it. I-I'm..' My thoughts were cut short when a huge wave of pain went through my chest. I collapsed onto my bed while screaming loudly.

With in a few seconds, I heard large foot steps coming my way, then the door slamming open against the wall. My eyes were squeezed shut, but I knew it was West.

"EAST! MEIN BRUDER! IS EVERYTHING OKAY?! EAST! EAST!" West scurried to my side. All I could do was clench my chest, or to be more specific, my heart.

"Ve?! Prussia?! Are you okay?! Doitsu, is Prussia okay?!" Italy cried. When I was finally able to open my eyes, I saw West crying. His cheeks were soaked with tears. Italy was frantically dialing a number on, probably mine, cell phone.

"East! Bruder! Vhat's vrong with you?" West cried. My sight started to get blurry, I could barely hear, my body was getting weaker and weaker. "Vest..I-Ita.." As I tried to say something, I coughed up blood. Another increasingly huge wave of pain shot through my body.

My eyelids started to get heavy. My breathing slowed. "B-bruder.." I heard a siren, before I knew it, I was being put in a stretcher. I hadn't realized it before, but West was tightly gripping my hand.

We were half way there, that's what West kept telling me. "Ve're almost zhere, East. Hold on. Zhe doctor can help. Hold on." West repeated over and over.

'But zhe doctors can't help, Vest. It's too late.' I thought. My eyes got heavier by the second. So I closed them, and I saw darkness.

The pain had ended. I can see Old Fritz again.

_1947-After Workd War II, Prussia officially dissolved._

**AWESOMEAWESOMEAWESOME**

***Mettbrötchen-Bread roll with diced raw meet**


End file.
